Charlotte Arnold
Charlotte Arnold was born July 27, 1989 Toronto, Ontario, in Canada. Arnold currently portrays mean girl turned good, Holly J. Sinclair on Degrassi. Her other credits include roles in several TV movies as Custody of the Heart, Uninvited,'' Giant Mine'', and One Kill. She also had a role in the feature film, The Safety of Objects. Before Degrassi, Charlotte played the title character in Disney Channel's tv series Naturally Sadie. Charlotte was a 2001 nominee for Best Performance in a TV Movie at The Young Artist Awards in Los Angeles. Alongside Raymond, she is currently enrolled in Journalism (3rd year) at Ryerson University in Downtown Toronto.She is a natural orange-red hair. She went to highschool with Munro Chambers, who plays Eli Goldsworthy. Gallery Degrassi0708.jpg Charlotte-Arnold 2.jpg charlotte arnold holly j premiere.jpg CharlotteArnold.jpg Tumblr l9opwabN5o1qcn71uo1 500.png charlotte arnold 1.jpg charlotte, landon, annie, jessica, luke 'family portrait'.jpg 110354814.jpg Argiris, scott, ray, dalmar, judy, charlotte, samantha, aj.jpg Degrassi_Season_9.jpg Normal degrassi-boiling-point-03.jpg Charlotte and jessica.jpg ray, dalmar, and charlotte.jpg 41099 111295822258929 100001355343504 74061 5977762 n.jpg 41146 111295725592272 100001355343504 74059 867586 n.jpg 41016_111296858925492_100001355343504_74071_3814074_n.jpg Munro, jessica and charlotte.jpg Paula, shannon, nina, charlotte, evan.jpg Charlotte, paula, shenae.jpg Jessica and charlotte dgh premiere.jpg 7216_1102153367682_1642140064_272236_6201810_n.jpg 28801_1265054320104_1642140064_594827_5091492_n.jpg charlotte arnold naturally sadie.jpg charlotte-arnold-0.jpg naturally-sadie-picture, charlotte arnold.jpg charlotte arnold glasses.jpg Charlotte-Arnold-Photo.jpg sadie-picture.jpg Jane,declan,clare,holly j.jpg N1642140064 42756 5637.jpg 18772 226417570841 222416550841 3000282 4900979 n.jpg 47417 478805557288 135519732288 6655702 4467311 n.jpg 46842 478805602288 135519732288 6655705 1565162 n.jpg 41262 478806612288 135519732288 6655721 2898904 n.jpg 44299 478809357288 135519732288 6655785 7715335 n.jpg Tumblr l7wfj9uCo01qdu4fro1 400.jpg 59375 432798530841 222416550841 4837923 1124187 n.jpg Thedotbts.jpg Jajaja.jpg DegrassiCharlotteArnoldRayAblack.jpg 180px-136938396.jpg J, sam, charlotte, annie.jpg Charlotte, paula, annie, landon.jpg Annie, jessica, aislinn, charlotte.jpg charlotte and munro.jpg 2v2wg2o.jpg Annie and charlotte.jpg none.jpg|Charlotte Arnold with David Winning and Jacob Kraemer ns-gallery12.jpg|Charlotte Arnold, with Jasmine Richards and Michael D'ascenzo Img 7236.jpg Sam charlotte jessica.jpg charlotte3.jpg charlotte2.jpg charlotteannie.jpg 15689054322222.jpg Gemini.jpg Gemini2.jpg tumblr_lc24nngtGu1qct0ifo1_400.jpg 1z3phz7.png Charlotte-raymond-big-kiss-03.jpg Charlotte-raymond-big-kiss-02.jpg Charlotte-raymond-big-kiss-01.jpg Tumblr ldurifLZp11qzyc1do1 500.png Tumblr ldwizjKI5m1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_ldwknc8ilJ1qct0ifo1_400.jpg Tumblr l65knd6UNo1qclixwo1 500.jpg ImagesCAHTJM4G.jpg ImagesCATV8RHJ.jpg tumblr_l6eqdhqFNG1qc8lhko1_500.jpg tumblr_l6und6zxXg1qc8lhko1_500.jpg tumblr_l6una63bq71qc8lhko1_500.jpg ImagesCAIKRXJ2.jpg ImagesCAK1S3TI.jpg Cast-of-degrassi-21st-muchmusic-video-awards-0jO4xg.jpg Tumblr l53g3spYEi1qc585qo1 500.jpg Charlotte_arnold.jpg Charlotte_arnold_glassses.jpg X2 2a7ccf4.jpg Zz.jpg ImagesCAYGCFE9.jpg Ssss.jpg Jnjunj.jpg Tumblr lbbv06gBv41qezaqwo1 500.png Tumblr lbbuszUMjr1qezaqwo1 500.png Charlotte arnold12.jpg Degrassigirls.jpg Tumblr lb89tjuP6P1qezaqwo1 500.png Bbon.jpg Bonoln.jpg Tumblr legt1j6rFo1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lb4xvwrn301qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr legt8hNJFw1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr legtjqfMyC1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lepx6dM8Vf1qf1mjk.jpg Tumblr lepx668Sut1qf1mjk.jpg Tumblr lepx5vMVDb1qf1mjk.jpg Tumblr lepx6sapdD1qf1mjk.jpg Tumblr letuuvi2jv1qblgmm.png Tumblr letuuvi2jv1qblgmm.png Tumblr lew0861Oov1qg9xndo1 500.png Tumblr lew2y17VzH1qettino1 500.png Tumblr legumlyRWf1qclrrpo1 500.jpg Tumblr lexn586lmK1qdg8qzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lef7xl1FpJ1qelcd3o1 400.jpg Tumblr lef7tychbM1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lef7snSLWD1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lef7r2GvWu1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lef7nim7Mj1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr2vtpIvW1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr2ifAOMV1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr ldr2qmXb461qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lfppydNLC31qewgiao1 500.jpg Tumblr lckxxlMliE1qelcd3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lfpd40AFvJ1qgs86ro1 500.jpg Tumblr lfnw9uDUyz1qdvseko1 500.png 179658 107700402638456 100001954914669 65366 3784169 n.jpg 166855 106689682739932 100001967030243 49760 6206324 n.jpg 164299 106426206099613 100001967030243 47554 6429199 n.jpg 164509 106690109406556 100001967030243 49784 7792100 n.jpg Tumblr lfumlt7q4w1qd9p1g.jpg 165395 106690139406553 100001967030243 49787 6850170 n.jpg 169005 106428749432692 100001967030243 47573 7493556 n.jpg 167778 106690086073225 100001967030243 49782 7365656 n.jpg 167738 106427622766138 100001967030243 47563 5246203 n.jpg 165672 106683219407245 100001967030243 49569 5306454 n.jpg 167861 106683692740531 100001967030243 49572 890291 n.jpg 168083 106427689432798 100001967030243 47564 3882676 n.jpg 168027 106682729407294 100001967030243 49565 50362 n.jpg 168718 106448409430726 100001967030243 47643 7639878 n.jpg 169072 106686479406919 100001967030243 49610 5554983 n.jpg 180692 106450489430518 100001967030243 47648 4007513 n.jpg 179817 106427892766111 100001967030243 47565 537427 n.jpg 163782 107656909309293 100001949546077 61111 8242304 n.jpg 164303 107655639309420 100001949546077 61062 4653096 n.jpg Arnold, Charlotte Category:Canadian Category:Actress Category:Caucasian Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Disney Actors/Actress Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10